percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanna "Joey" Halliwell-Trudeau Jacobs
Appearance 135px-351px-Beautiful-beauty-blonde-cool-Favim.com-819612-1-3-1-2.jpg 185px-Aj3-1-1-1.jpg Joey is a very beautiful eighteen year old young woman. She has warm chocolate brown eyes, and sandy blonde hair. She's described as looking like California surfer girl, with light tanned skin. She has natural straight hair, but she occasionally curls her hair. Joey has a very good fashion sense, and is almost always in heels. Joey is 5'6, and is in good shape. She is also described as looking like a model. Soon people say that Joey has a gentle face, but she looks like a fearless Amazon. Joey radiates a old kind of energy, that makes you feel proud of yourself, and that makes you want to do better. Personality Joel's personality is mixed of Phoebe and Prue. Like Phoebe, she's hopeless romantic. She loves love, and even states I want it I crave it. She's good with people, and gives good advice. However, if someone breaks her heart, she's known to get her revenge. From Prues personality, Joey is a strong, willed, and a natural leader. She can be headstrong, and this often got her into trouble. She always put the lives of innocents in front of her own. But despite that, Joey has her own personality and she has her own traits also. Joey is sarcastic and witty, which those around her both enjoy and despise. Joey is rebellious, and often sneaks out the house for a date, to face evil, etc. Joey sometimes has to feel anger for her telekinesis. She uses her empathy on demons, for the anger to augment, boost up, her tk. Though, it won't boost it up rapidly. Joey is loving and caring, and is a natural born leader. Joey has also gained her grandmothers passion for photography. Background History Joey learned that she was a witch when she turned sixteen. She was taking her exams, and she felt a wave of exhaustion and nervous energy. It caused her to fail the test, but when she got home. She realized she could feel emotions, as she felt the residents of the Halliwell Manor. Her family explained to her what was happening. Current History Joey is currently a senior in Magic School. She helps around with Camp Half Blood, mainly with the children of Hecate. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers: Spell Casting: '''the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. '''Potion Making: the ability to brew potions. Scrying: the ability to locate someone or an object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers: Telekinesis: the ability to move objects with her mind or hands. *'Levitation:' the ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. Joey uses her telekinesis to do this. *'Deviation:' The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Joey was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. *'Agility: '''The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Joey achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. '''Empathy: '''The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. *'Psychic Reflection:' The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a lperson or onto another being. *'Power Channeling:' The ability to channel and take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Through the use of this ability Joey can access deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. *'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. '''Precognitive Dreaming: '''The ability to predict the near future through dreams. '''Dream Manipulation (limited): '''The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of herself and/or others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. Sometimes Johanna can commune with the dead. Joey can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. Joey isn't as powerful at this as her father, as he is a God. *'Dream Walking: '''The ability to enter the dreams of others through either subconcious or concious methods. If there was a movie Dianna Agron would play Joey. th-6.jpeg|she inherited her grandmothers passion for photography th-10F.jpeg Dianna-Agron-3-dianna-agron-25167381-500-635.jpg Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Witch Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:The Lovely Dove Category:Children of Morpheus Category:Child of Morpheus Category:Daughter of Morpheus